It's Part of the War
by Unrequited Hate
Summary: Nico di Angelo goes to Hogwarts, but he's in for one heck of a surprise. Oh, and turns out he's not alone. This is not your typical Nico goes to Hogwarts story. Why? Well, if I told you, you wouldn't read my story, would you? Connor/Luna, Nico/Daphne, Astoria/Draco. Rewrite of a deleted story. A/N taken down: PenName is not available! I will stay Smarties3501! Sorry!
1. Wizards and Traveling

**It's part of the war**

**Nico di Angelo goes to Hogwarts, but he's in for one heck of a surprise. Oh, and turns out he's not alone. This is ****_not_**** your typical Nico goes to Hogwarts story. Why? Well, if I told you, you wouldn't read my story, would you? Connor/Luna, Nico/Daphne.**

**A/N: This is a rewrite of Lovinging-er's story, same name. Lovinging-er is deleting the story he or she wrote on the 8****th**** of December, so hurry up and read it already. In this story, Harry, Ron and Hermione don't like Luna at all. She didn't help in DA and Sirius is still alive.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HP. *sob*, so sad! :(**

**And now, on with the story!**

**Nico's POV:**

I opened my eyes and sighed. My day just got a lot more complicated.

"Hello, dad."

My name is Nico di Angelo, I'm a son of Hades. My dear father chose me to go save a bunch of 'wizards' from certain death. They could at least save their own butts, instead of me having to do it for them. Then again, they probably can't, given that they use sticks to defend themselves. (Dad says they use wands, but whatever.)

Apparently, Hecate fell in love with a mortal, like, a thousand years ago, but he didn't love her back. So, she gave some mortals the gift of weak magic, just to help her with her revenge. But the guy showed up on her doorstep, said a bunch of mushy stuff, and Hecate totally forgot about her not-so-genius plan. Sometimes when she gets mad, she deprives a wizard or two of their magic, making them squibs. But when she's happy (which isn't very often), she gives a normal mortal magic (muggle borns).

So, I was standing on the platform I just shadow traveled onto, looking at the big old-fashioned red Hogwarts train, when I heard someone say "Hi" behind me. I turned around and saw a girl with really bushy hair and a know-it-all expression staring at me. I immediately disliked her, so I nodded and walked away.

Luckily, I found an empty compartment in the train and sat alone during the trip from Kings Cross Station to Scotland. My ADHD made the whole thing unbearable, and I have no idea how in Hades I survived. The train started slowing, and I looked up to see a huge stone castle looming over the train. I grabbed my leather jacket and quickly ran off the train, anxious to see the inside of the castle. And I won't deny my heart was beating a little faster than usual…

**A/N: I know this is really short, but it's just a prologue. I going to try and update tomorrow, but I'm not really sure yet. Toodles! - Smarties**


	2. Arrivals and Sortings

**Hey! I hope you all liked the prologue! **

**Disclaimer: I ****_still_**** don't own PJO or HP. Duh!**

As soon as I got off the train, I made my way towards a carriage pulled by thestrals. I've seen them in Persephone's stables before. She thinks they're cute. I think they're creepy, and so is Persephone. I climbed into to an empty carriage and promptly sat on the hard, uncomfortable wooden bench. A few seconds afterwards, the door to the carriage creaked open, and in came the annoying, bushy haired girl from the train platform, dragging a tall boy her age with bright red hair and an oversized nose, along with a black haired boy, who had green eyes. He looked nothing like Percy, though. This boy's hair was a bird's nest, and his eyes were emerald green instead of sea-green like Percy's. Also, the guy was thin as a rake, whereas Percy's got quite a few muscles from demigod training. Then again, I suppose I do too.

They hesitated when they saw me, but sat down anyway. The girl introduced them.

"Hello, I'm Hermione Granger, this is Ron Weasley and this is Harry Potter. And you are?"

Hermione looked like she was expecting a spectacular response once she mentioned Harry's name, but my face remained impassive. **(Wow, I'm using big words today, aren't I? LOL – Smarties3501.) **Don't get me wrong, I know who Harry Potter is, but surviving a guy with no nose waving a stick (wand, whatever) at you isn't much of a feat, compared to defeating the Lord of Time. I'm not really rude, though, so I decided to (partially) answer Hermione's question.

"I'm Nico," I said.

"Nico…" trailed off Ron, wanting a last name. I just shook my head at him. Just then, the carriage door opened up again, and in climbed one of my best friends Luna Lovegood. Luna was part of the reason I came to Hogwarts to help with the war. She's a daughter of Athena, and a great friend. My other best friend and Luna's boyfriend Connor Stoll is coming here in a month or so. He wanted to hang out with his brother as long as possible, but it was obvious he missed Luna.

OK, maybe I should explain, about Connor and Luna I mean. Ugh, why am I talking to myself like there's someone in my head? Whatever. Anyway, Luna and Connor started dating just yesterday. They obviously had strong feelings for each other, but were too chicken to admit it. But last night, Connor kissed Luna right outside her cabin and asked her to be his girlfriend. While I was watching! So, she accepted, and I bet 50 drachmas they're already missing each other. After only two hours of being apart.

Anyway, Luna's an awesome person, and so is her dad, Mr. Lovegood. At camp, you could always see at least one person risk killing themselves because they were walking in front of the archery range while reading Luna's dad's magazine, 'The Quibbler', too engrossed in an article to notice that 20 demigods were aiming their bows at him _(cough cough sucker cough cough)_.

So, I started to completely hate Harry and his cronies when Ron called out,

"What are you doing here, Loony?" I gritted my teeth and squeezed my hands into fists to stop myself from breaking his stupid oversized nose.

"Hello Nico," said Luna, completely ignoring Ron.

"Hey," I answered and smiled.

"So… have you heard from Connor?" she asked, her face blushing tomato red. I smirked. She was _so_ whipped. So was he.

"Missing him already? It's only been two hours," I grinned as her face became an even darker red, kind of like a cherry. What is it with me comparing colors and foods?

Weird. Oh well.

The carriage bumped on a stone then jerked to a stop. I quickly jumped out, to save myself from 'The Golden Trio'. Luna followed suit. I walked through the big wooden doors, and then heard someone calling my name.

"Mr. di Angelo?" asked a tall, thin woman with her grey hair pulled up in a tight bun.

"Yes?"

"Follow me, please. You will be sorted with the first years, over here."

This officially sucks. I have to stand in a dark hall with a bunch of nervous, hyperactive 11 year olds. Oh, great. Finally I was called up.

"Students, this year we will be hosting an exchange student from America. He is not a wizard, but his help may turn the tables in our favor during the war. Please welcome, Nico di Angelo!" exclaimed an old man in_ extremely _colorful clothes, with a long white beard that he had tucked into his belt and annoyingly twinkly blue eyes.

I walked up to an old wooden stool and someone dumped an old, ratty wizard's hat on my head. Ugh. I needed a shower after that.

_"Hello, what's this? A demigod?"_

I almost fell off the stool. The hat talked!

_ "Why yes I do!"_

"Wait, you can read my mind?"

_"Of course! How else am I supposed to sort you?"_

I immediately darkened my mind just like my father taught me. I did _not_ want that old hat hearing all my thoughts.

_"Stop doing that,"_ snapped the hat. I smirked. Sucker.

_"Very well,"_ it sighed. Then it started speaking out loud.

"I cannot sort the boy. He can go in whichever house he wants!"

There was a collective gasp, and then chatters started all over the room. The twinkly eyed guy raised a hand, and everybody immediately shut their mouths.

"Mr. di Angelo," he said, "you may choose your house." I immediately rushed towards the blue and bronze Ravenclaw table and sat down next to Luna.

"And now, let the feast begin!"

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it. It's still kind of short, but I'll try and make my chapters longer from now on. Toodles! – Smarties**


	3. Robes and Plans

**Here we go again! **

**Disclaimer: Alright, if you haven't got it, you're dense. Me no own PJO or HP.**

**Oh, and thanks to Minilopsided for the review. I'm really glad you liked, and I'll try and update as soon as possible, but I will try and update minimum once a week. I really love reviews! Hint hint ;)**

**Nico's POV**

The Ravenclaw common room was pretty cool, with its blue and bronze color scheme and all the comfortable couches. I walked up to the dorms and immediately noticed a black door in the corner, bearing my name on a gold plate. I shrugged and walked in. I kind of liked it. The walls were pure black with bronze bands running along the top and bottom. All the furniture was a dark wooden color. The comforter on the bed was midnight blue. I crashed onto the bed without even bothering to change into my pajamas and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the soft pillow.

When I woke up in the morning I quickly got showered and slipped in my uniform. It was… wait for it… _robes!_ What the Hades? These 'wizards' have _got_ to catch up with the 21st century. Ugh. When I got to the common room, Luna was waiting for me and we walked to the Great Hall together.

It was unbearably loud in there. We quickly made our way towards the Ravenclaw table, and heard from a girl with long red hair and warm brown eyes that twinkly-eyed-dude, aka. Headmaster Dumbledore (seriously, what kind of name is that?) had canceled all classes that day. I briefly wondered aloud why he would do such a thing. Not that I minded, of course.

"Apparently, something really important is going on in Hogsmeade, and we're not allowed there for two whole days," the red-head informed me, and then skipped away.

"Do you think the Furies are up to something again?" asked Luna. I thought about it for a while, and then answered:

"I don't think so. They have better control than you'd think. Especially Alecto."

"You actually believe in those… those idiocies, do you?" Behind me stood the one and only, Hermione Granger in all her bushy-haired glory. Seriously, ever heard of a hairbrush?

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I do. You got a problem with that?" I asked.

"Well, it's just that she describes them as vicious hags with yellow fangs and leathery bat wings, and she's a lunatic." I growled at her last words, but otherwise kept my anger to myself.

"And what's proving she's not right? In fact, I've met the Kindly Ones more than once, and they're not as bad as you'd think. They're pretty okay if you learn the things that you should_ not_ do in front of them. Do those things and you get killed." Hermione paled, but managed to pull herself back together, flipped her hair over her shoulder then walked away. Just as she started walking, a skinny ghost in a bloody toga floated through a nearby wall and froze when he saw me. _Oh Styx_, I swore, and I really hoped he didn't accidentally-on-purpose reveal my identity in front of the whole school. Instead, the ghost just stared at me and started muttering, "No, no, _no_, NO!" he screamed in fear, and then turned to run right back through the wall.

The whole of the Great Hall was staring at me. It lasted for, like, 5 minutes, until I got bored and sent my Son of Hades death glare towards all of the students. They immediately went back to their original conversations, most likely gossiping about me, but I was too polite to eavesdrop, unlike a certain Miss Granger. I _hate_ her!

**Harry's POV**

Nico di Angelo is odd. Really odd. That's all I have to say. He talked to no one except the daughter of the madman who writes The Quibbler, Loony Lovegood. He was feared by every single ghost at Hogwarts, even the Bloody Baron!

"Maybe he's a Death Eater?" suggested Ron, while chewing on a chocolate frog. Trust me; it's not a pretty sight.

"No," Hermione sighed, "He's too young. Voldemort would never recruit him, also because he's not a wizard. Malfoy's a better candidate for a Death Eater than Nico."

"Maybe he's related to a Death Eater and Voldemort wants him to spy on us something," I piped up. Hermione looked deep in thought.

"Yeah, probably," she decided. "Maybe we should keep an eye on him, or even try to befriend him, just so we can get answers out of him, of course." Just then, Ginny walked up to us with a dreamy expression on her face. She sighed dreamily, and then said: "Guess what? There's a door in the Gryffindor common room just for Nico! Eeep!" she squealed, then spun around and skipped away. A wave of jealousy overtook me, but I pushed it away. I needed to keep calm.

"Great," Hermione exclaimed, "That way it'll be easier for us!" I sighed, still feeling extremely jealous about Ginny and Nico. Damn. It was going to be a long, long year.

**Ginny's POV**

I sighed, staring dreamily out of the window while thinking of Nico di Angelo. My Angel, with is warm brown eyes and the small soft smile that sometimes appeared on the corner of his lips. Just then, my boyfriend Dean Thomas walked up to me and kissed me on the cheek. I really needed to break up with him. A genius plan started forming in my head.

Phase One: Break up with boyfriend.

Phase Two: Buy new skirt that stops above my knees.

Phase Three: Run around the lake so I can fit in the skirt

Phase Four: Practice sexy walk.

Nico was totally going to fall for me. Time to put my plan into action…

**Thanks for reading everyone! Oh, and remember, I ****_love_**** reviews... :) Toodles! - Smarties**


	4. Angels and Rings

**Hey, I'm back! Sorry for not updating sooner.**

**Thanks for the reviews:**

**Huntress101: You're right about Ginny, but Hermione won't find out until chapter 12 or something. Sorry!**

**Guest: Thanks! I do try, but I probably won't update as often as I'd like because of school.**

**pandafairy: Thanks! I'll try.**

**Minilopsided: Thank you, your story's great too!**

**LostPassword (guest): Thanks, I'm doing my best.**

**eldarhhunter: Thanks, I agree with you about that. I'm just tired of crossovers with The Golden Trio being perfect, and everyone being friends with them.**

**Also, thanks to everyone who has favorited and followed my story, you guys are awesome!**

**Disclaimer: I can't believe I have to do this again… Alright, I don't own PJO or HP even though I'd really love to. Okay?**

**Ron's POV**

I woke up early the next day. Wow, that sounds so wrong. Anyway, I slipped my robes on and walked outside. As I made my way towards the common room, I spotted a door with Nico di Angelo's name on it. I frowned. Stupid rich git, he's probably as dumb as a post.

I walked down the hallway towards the Great Hall, but I spotted something out of the corner of my eye, so I stopped. As soon as I saw _her_, I forgot how to breathe. She was beautiful, like an angel in a gorgeous white dress. She had pale skin, white as snow, long, dark hair and eyes that seemed to change color, but were dull and lifeless. A snow white queen. Yes, she was a snow white queen: beautiful, but cold and inaccessible. Then she looked straight at me.

"Hello," she said in a voice much like her appearance: gorgeous, but still dead and haunted. I could barely speak.

"He-hello… miss," I stuttered. She smiled, beautiful but sad.

"Could you direct me to…" she drifted off, staring at a spot just above my head. I turned around, fast as possible, and saw Nico di Angelo standing right behind me. He calmly walked up to the angel and greeted her. My eyes widened and I ran back to the boys' dormitory.

**Harry's POV:**

"Harry, Harry! Wake up! WAKE UP!" Ugh. Ron Weasley with messy hair and morning breath yelling at you is _not_ a nice wakeup call.

"What is it Ron," I asked. His eyes were wide with excitement and fear. I wondered what in Hogwarts could make Ron this hyper.

"I know! I know what Nico di Angelo is!" I immediately sat up.

"What? What is he?" I exclaimed, completely awake for once. Ron took a deep breath and closed his eyes, as if preparing himself for my reaction.

"He's an angel! A freaking angel!" he yelled, destroying my eardrums in the process. I quickly cast a spell on my bed so the other boys in the dorm couldn't hear. Ron is officially crazy.

"What? Ron that's crazy! He can't be an angel!" I yelled right back at Ron. And suddenly I fell off my bed laughing. The look on Ron's face was priceless!

"Come _on_ Harry, I'm not kidding, it's true!" Ron protested, but I could barely hear him through my laughter. An angel? Puh-lease, he's gone crazy.

30 minutes later, I was in the great hall and Ron was telling me what he saw.

"So, I was walking out of the common room when I saw the most beautiful woman ever." And then Ron spent 10 minutes describing the woman in a totally love-struck way. Finally I got bored of pouring porridge into Ron's pumpkin juice and told him to get on with the story. He looked surprised, but continued speaking:

"Well, she was asking me something when Nico di Angelo showed up. I didn't even hear him, I swear, he was dead quiet!" And afterwards he walked off with the angel woman, so it makes sense that he's an angel too!"

"What makes you think that?" said Hermione, sneaking up behind us. I jumped, but Ron didn't flinch at all.

"See, I even heard Hermione coming thanks to my super-hearing! But I never heard di Angelo! I know," he said, cutting Hermione off, "that doesn't necessarily mean anything but firstly, he walked off with the angel, he probably knows her because he's one too! Secondly, all the ghosts are scared stiff of him, probably because they all saw him when they died and thought he was coming back to get them! And lastly, his name is Nico di ANGELo. Does that mean nothing to you?"

Hermione thought about it for a couple minutes, leaving us in an awkward silence. Finally, she spoke up:

"Not really Ron. This doesn't prove anything, but I'll keep your theory in mind."

Ron nodded, satisfied, and took a sip of his pumpkin juice. He immediately spit it out, and I held back laughter.

"Hmm, my pumpkin juice tastes weird… but still _way _better!" he exclaimed. My jaw dropped as Ron started chugging down the mixture of pumpkin juice and porridge. I was horrified. For all he knew, the juice might be poisoned! Hermione just shook her head and sighed exasperatedly.

**Nico's POV**

What in Hades was Persephone doing here? Don't get me wrong, my stepmother and I have been on great terms lately, but I wondered why she'd ever come her. And the thing that disturbed me the most was the fact that the Weasel had been staring at her like she was the most beautiful thing in the world.

Now, Persephone is pretty, but I've seen the goddess of love and _beauty_, so yeah. Then again, the poor Weasel probably hasn't seen a pretty girl in his life. I mean, he hangs out with bushy-haired _Granger_. Poor thing.

"Where are we going?" I asked when I realized we were standing in front of a gargoyle statue.

"The Headmaster's office," she answered calmly. My mood worsened immediately. The annoying-twinkly-eyed-guy _again_?

"Acid Pops," Persephone declared to the statue. At first, I thought the Underworld had done something to her mind, but then I realized that the gargoyle was _moving_. I slid away to reveal a staircase leading up to a door. We ran up and knocked, before an old, hoarse voice told us to enter. Total horror-movie moment, dude!

The office was decorated with old silver… _things_ and lots of books. In other words, torture instruments for my dyslexic eyes.

"Hello, Miss Persephone, Mr. di Angelo. Please, take a seat," said Dumbledore. That name is ridiculously long, so I think I'll call him Dumbles from now on. Yeah, that works!

The old man started talking. Voldemort, blah blah blah, horcruxes, blah blah blah, help us, blah blah blah. But then, he said something that really caught my attention:

"I don't think you know about this, but I read some books and discovered that a child of Hades can destroy a horcrux just by touching it. So I'd like to test this theory," he said while taking a ring out of his pocket.

"Mr. di Angelo, if you could please take this ring for me?" he asked, and gave me the ring without leaving me enough time to answer. As soon as my finger brushed against the ice cold metal, a high-pitched scream, filled with sorrow, death and despair, escaped the ring along with a dark shadow that sunk into the ground, with a long, misery-filled :

"_Noooooooooooooooooooo!_"

Then I blacked out.

**Hehe, cliffhanger! Now, I'm not the kind of person who says: 'Review or I'll stop updating' and I won't stop writing if I don't get any, but a few reviews would be nice. Toodles! - Smarties**


	5. Cloaks and Arguments

**I'm back! I'm sorry for not updating, but I had loads of homework. I'll be updating now it's the holidays. Thanks for the reviews:**

**Percabeth-rules207: Thanks, here's your update!**

**Minilopsided: Thank you! I try ;)**

**Huntress101: Yes, this is a rewrite of Lovinging-er's story (same name), but she's deleted it now. But, I've changed quite a few things, and I cut some stuff too, which is why my chapters are shorter than Lovinging-er's. Credit goes to Lovinging-er for the idea, but the lines I use are (almost) all mine.**

**Ace1412: Thank you, I'm trying but I'm just not very good at writing long chapters, I get bored easily, LOL. :D**

**Also, thanks to everyone who follow-ed and favorit-ed my story, I love you guys! **

**Song I'm listening to: ****_'We are never ever getting back together' _****by Taylor Swift**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson and the Olympians – aww :(, or Twilight – yay! So please don't sue me.**

**I know I was mean and left a big cliffhanger last chapter, so here's the story!**

**Harry's POV**

"Stupid Malfoy," I muttered as I sat down on the hospital bed, carefully handling my arm. The incredible bouncing ferret had just broken my arm and charmed my hair so that it changed colors based on my emotions. Right now, it was a very dark grey laced with red: angry.

Ron handed me my Transfiguration notes and sighed dejectedly: he and Ginny were skipping lunch to stay with me in the Hospital Wing, while Hermione was in the library as usual.

Ginny popped a green Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Bean in her mouth, chewed and grimaced.

"Ew, spinach," she announced, and then said:

"Hey, you'll never guess what I saw: while I was walking in the corridor on my way to Transfiguration, I saw this woman dressed in white walking with Nico di Angelo, and they were insulting _Dumbledore_! How could they!"

I was extremely surprised; I'd never heard anyone insult Professor Dumbledore before in my life! In fact, I was so surprised I spit my pumpkin juice all over Ron's face. He started yelling at me, but I cut him off:

"What! Why would anyone ever speak ill of Dumbledore! That's terrible!"

"I don't know," I heard Hermione say behind me, "but I _do_ know something else. I was in the library, and so was Nico di Angelo! I said hello and he nodded back, and I saw his work while I was doing so. I must admit, he's very studious, his writing was really neat and he'd written almost 4ft for an essay that was only supposed to be 3ft 2inches long. _Very_ impressive."

Oh, great, he had Hermione wrapped around his fingers now too because he was so smart and studious. As if.

"He's also very quiet," Hermione continued, "I tried to make friends with him, and he told me his mum died when he was 10 years old, and his father didn't want him, so he lives in a camp with a couple of cousins and some friends. He said one of them was very smart, and that he'd want me to meet her so he could see who was the most intelligent. But then something went wrong: I asked if he had any siblings, and he said he used to have a sister, but she abandoned him, and died a little later on. Then he turned away and he had this creepy expression in his eyes, like… Death itself."

Here, Hermione shivered, but her eyes were filled with unshed tears of pity for di Angelo.

"Are you crying?" I asked incredulously, "You do realize he's not the only one without parents, my parents both died when I was a _baby_!" I yelled at her.

"Do you think it's any better for him," Hermione yelled right back, "his father doesn't want him, for Godric's sake! At least your parents didn't _choose_ to leave you!"

I stayed silent for a minute, but then gave up on the argument: there wasn't any point fighting at a time like this.

"Guys, we don't know who he is at all, for all we know he could be a spy for You-Know-Who." My friends nodded and I grinned evilly. "And we're going to spy right back."

**That Saturday **

**Harry's POV**

Me, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were hiding behind a door on the seventh floor, following – or at least attempting to follow – Nico di Angelo. It had taken us hours to find him, even with the Marauders' Map, and we weren't about to lose him again.

Hermione had cast a spell on my invisibility cloak to make it big enough for all of us, and we'd tracked di Angelo from the 5th floor. It was really hard, though, because he was really quiet. And by quiet, I mean I couldn't hear a single noise he made. Not even his footsteps or his breathing. And we couldn't see him in the shadows of the empty corridors. Let me tell you, it was creepy.

Suddenly, he stopped and paced three times in front of a blank wall. A door appeared and he walked into the Room of Requirement.

"How does he know about the Room of Requirement? It's impossible!" cried Ginny.

"Unless he has inside sources," muttered Hermione.

"Like who?" I asked.

"Some Slytherin," Ron butted in, "like Malfoy, or Zabini, or one of the Greengrass girls."

"Maybe you're right," Hermione frowned, "We'll have to watch them, too."

Everybody nodded in agreement.

As we followed di Angelo into the room of Requirement, I couldn't help but notice he looked different, a little taller. Also, the way he was dressed freaked me out: he wore a long-sleeved, black shirt, black pants, and a silver skull ring. His hair hung in his face, and the look in his eyes reminded me of Death. He was a thousand times worse than Voldemort. The entire Wizarding World may be terrified of Voldemort, but he was predictable. He'd simply dispose of me using the Avada Kedavra curse. But with Nico di Angelo, I didn't know what to except. And it scared me.

I noticed our surroundings were strange and foreign, before di Angelo pulled away the cloak. Hermione gasped in surprise.

"How did you know we're here?" she asked.

"Your shadow", Nico di Angelo replied scornfully, "You should really be more careful next time you decide to spy on people and eavesdrop on conversations you have no business hearing!" he yelled. Ginny jerked back in surprise when she saw his eyes close up. They were dark and unyielding, and they held a promise in them. A promise of death.

"Why did you follow me?" he asked through his teeth. Hermione tried to stutter out an explanation:

"I… I…um-you-we c-c-can… explain?" She looked like she was about to faint from fear. I decided to save her.

"We saw you walk out of the Great Hall after dinner, in the wrong direction. So we decided to follow you… to discover what you were doing, to make sure it wasn't against the rules…?" I said. It sounded more like question than an answer, though. But hey, I was afraid!

Finally, I noticed someone else was in the room. A woman was sitting in the corner of the room, on a chair. She was beautiful, like an angel. She must have been the woman Ron was talking about. And he wasn't exaggerating, she was gorgeous! She got up and sinuously walked towards us.

"Nico, could you introduce me to these people, please?" she asked. Her voice was quiet and soothing, like silk. She wasn't at all as faded as Ron had told us. She just looked pale.

"Oh, don't worry Persephone, they're no one important." he brushed us off with a neglecting wave of his hand.

"Excuse me? Not important?" Ginny stepped forward. I resisted the urge to slap her, and then myself.

"This is Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived, the chosen one! He is very important!" she yelled. She was really, really angry, and I thought her fury would make Nico and the angel – Persephone, he'd called her – back off. But instead, they just laughed. What the hell was that about!?

"What? Why are you two laughing? If it wasn't for Harry, we'd all be dead by now!" Hermione yelled. Apparently, she'd finally found her voice. I pushed out my chest proudly, but Nico and Persephone just laughed harder.

"Dead?" Persephone managed to ask through her peals of laughter.

"Yes, dead," Hermione announced stubbornly. Ron gulped nervously.

"Hermione," he said, "please don't make him mad…"

"Why not?" Hermione asked, "He has no right to say we're no on important,"

"Do you even know who you're dealing with?" Nico asked incredulously.

For some reason, the room grew colder all of a sudden. Nico glared at me and it felt like the Dementors, maybe even worse. But it felt kind of different, like instead of sucking the happiness out of me, he was freezing me with his eyes. I felt something that I'd never felt before… I was terrified. Really, truly afraid. And it felt like death.

"Of course we know who we're dealing with," Ginny snorted in a rather unladylike way, "we're dealing with… a… a _bully_!" Really? That was the best she could come up with? Oh boy… we had dug ourselves really deep in things that didn't concern us, and we were stuck. _Shit_! And yes, I swore. It's not that bad, when you think of the situation we were in.

"You don't know anything. You're ignorant!" Nico answered.

"Oh yeah? Well then tell us," retorted Ginny.

"Nico," Persephone interrupted, "You'd better tell them."

"No. They have no right to know who I am, who they're messing with," said Nico stubbornly.

"You don't know what you're saying, idiot. We've fought Death Eaters at 15. What have you done?" Hermione challenged.

"I made my first kill when I was 12." he said. Those simple words struck fear in my heart. He _killed_ when he was still a child!

"Dumbledore wants a murderer?" Ginny asked, her face red from anger.

Nico's eyes darkened even more.

"I am no murderer, girl. I only kill my enemies and the people who try to kill me first. I do not kill innocent people; therefore I am not a murderer. Do not judge people without getting to know them first. Now leave before I get truly angry. If – no, when – I do, you won't ever be getting out of here… alive, at least," he threatened.

"Nico," Persephone placed a hand on his shoulder, "Be careful. He is arriving."

Just on cue, Dumbledore walked through the door.

"I hope everything is comfortable enough for you here Miss –"

"Yes, yes, everything is fine, Dumbledore." Persephone cut him off. Unfortunately, Hermione decided to but in just at that moment.

"But we're not," she said, "these 'guests' are _threatening _us. Are you really fine with that?"I smirked, and so did Ginny. Ron however, was still pale as a ghost. I think he was in shock. Anyway, Dumbledore was _so_ going to show the idiots. But instead, he just sighed and said:

"I'm afraid there's nothing I can do. I have no authority over these people," here he gestured towards Nico and Persephone, "It is them who have authority over me," he finished with a sad and apologetic smile. Hermione's jaw dropped to the floor, and mine, and Ginny's, and, surprisingly, Ron's.

Persephone decided to interrupt:

"Dumbledore, I would like to speak to you. In private, please," she said, shooting a pointed look at me and my friends.

"Of course," Dumbledore answered, "If you could please leave for a minute," he said to us.

We sighed and walked out of the door, into the corridor.

**Nico's POV**

"I'm extremely sorry about my students' behavior. They tend to mess with things that don't concern them. Now, I would like to discuss Mr. di Angelo's role in the war –"

"You FOOL!" Persephone yelled at Dumbles – loving the new name, by the way. He was in for it.

"You know very well that it's against the rules! We're not allowed to directly help your side! I'd recommend for you to stop making such assumption or our preferences for the outcome of the war may change!" she continued screaming at Dumbles.

He was pale, and his eyes had lost the usual annoying twinkle. Seriously? A twinkly-eyed wizard? That's almost as bad as a sparkly vampire!

Anyway, the only reason Dumbles could have lost the twinkle-of-annoyingness, was because he had come across the homicidal-stepmom-of-Death. Literally.

Persephone took a deep breath to calm herself, then began speaking again:

"We cannot help you. I am sorry, but it would result in terrible consequences for both your side and mine. I have recently discovered someone else is meant to defeat the enemy; therefore Nico cannot stay here anymore," she said.

"I'm sorry," Dumbles apologized, "I was under the impression that you knew about Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived –"

"I knew that, I just was not informed that this boy had a prophecy about him, declaring that he would have to kill the enemy himself," Persephone cut Dumbles off. I was kind of glad about that, because I was sure he was going to boast about the Boy-Who-Almost-Died for at least 5 minutes. I was rapidly getting bored with the conversation, so my ADHD decided to interrupt:

"If you'll excuse me, I'm going to bed now. I think I'll stay with the Slytherins tonight. Goodbye, Headmaster, Persephone." I nodded my head at each of them before leaving my stepmother and the Headmaster with tired looks on their faces.

**Yay! That was a really long chapter, so please excuse me for not updating sooner. It's 2 101 words long, without the A/Ns. I'm really proud of myself! Also, I'll be continuing the 'song I'm listening to stuff'. On a completely unrelated subject, what did you get for Christmas? I got my very own laptop, finally! Yay! I'll be updating pretty soon, I hope. Review please! Toodles! - Smarties**


	6. Transfiguration and Bunny Slippers

**Hello! I am so sorry for not updating sooner like I promised but I've started a new story for a challenge and I got caught up in that, so yeah.**

**Thanks for the reviews: **

**Ace1412: Thanks! I don't think Nico is ever going to actually tell the Golden Trio, Hermione going to guess it, pick up one some hints. Maybe Hermione's going to have an argument with Harry and Ron later in the story, and maybe she's going to join the 'good' side, if you see what I mean. Please review and tell me what I should do.**

**Lily Bianca: LOL, I love it! But Ginny's feelings will take a more important place in the plot when all the relationships start. I didn't do that for no reason! **

**Also, thanks to everyone who has favorited and is following my story.**

** Disclaimer: I am not a middle-aged blonde woman, or a rich old man. I am, sadly, a young brown-haired girl who spends her life eating chocolate, sleeping and writing. :(**

** Song I'm listening to: ****_'Monster' _****by Paramore**

**Here's the chapter.**

**Draco's POV (finally! ;D)**

When I woke up early in the morning, I walked downstairs after getting ready for the ready. I was surprised to see I wasn't the first in the Common Room. Nico di Angelo was sitting on a couch. Weird, I thought he'd be bunking with the lions. Oh well. At least I got a chance to introduce myself.

"Hello, I'm Draco –"

"Malfoy, I know. Your father's name is well known, after all. I'm Nico di Angelo, pleasure to meet you," he said. I knew then that this boy was _not_ one of those filthy lions. He was one of us, a true Slytherin. I nodded, and we walked down to the Great Hall.

**Harry's POV**

Ugh. It was the first day of school. And I could barely stand up, I was so tired. It wasn't really my fault: Dumbledore had kept us up all night devising a plan to get Nico di Angelo to help in the war! I thought he was already helping, but when I asked about it, Dumbledore just said,

"I'm afraid some things weren't properly explained when Nico agreed to help." So, yeah, I got, like, 2 hours sleep, and I was tired.

When I think about it, I'd much prefer sitting in the Common Room with my friends and the Headmaster, thinking up intelligent plans, than holding Ron up by the back of his, collar, trying to prevent him from committing unconscious suicide, falling-off-the-moving-stairs style.

I arrived at the Gryffindor table, and dumped Ron in his seat, from which he fell face first into his porridge. I would have laughed at him, but I was too _tired._ Hermione was sitting with her head in her hands, and Ginny was staring off into the distance.

"What's the matter, Hermione?" I asked.

"Nico di Angelo is sitting with the Slytherins!" she cried. I turned around to look at the Slytherins, and Hermione was right, Nico was sitting with them! How the hell were we supposed to bring him back to our side? Damn…

**Nico's POV**

I was sitting at the Slytherin table with Draco when the Weasel came up, along with The-Boy-Who-Really-Should-Have-Died, Hermione bushy-haired Granger, and the Weaselette. Damn.

"Hey, what are you doing with Malfoy?"

"Piss off Weasel," Draco answered without even looking up. I grinned. Nice comeback.

"Yourself, Malfoy," Ron said, sticking his oversized nose up in the air. I just rolled my eyes and decided to teach him a lesson on decent comebacks.

"Weasel," I said, "I case you haven't noticed, this is _our_ table. _You_ came up here and interrupted us. I'd appreciate it if you did… what he said," I continued, nodding towards Draco. Weasel turned an impressive shade of purple and scampered off, living up to his nickname.

"Let's go," Daphne said, getting up, "I've got Transfiguration. What have you got?" she asked me. I smiled. I'd be having classes with someone I knew, at least. And Daphne was very pretty, even beautiful, but in a nice, refreshing, natural way.

"I've got Transfiguration too," I answered, "What have you got, Draco?"

"Same," he said, "Blaise too."

"Good," Daphne said, "Let's go." I grinned at her and she blushed. We all got up and began to walk towards McGonagall's classroom.

I was walking at the back of our little group of friends, with Daphne.

"I hate those Gryffindors, they're so prejudiced, even more so than our ancestors. The way we behave towards Muggleborns is similar to the way they behave towards us Slytherins. It's terrible. And Granger always complains about the way house elves are treated. That they grew up not knowing what was right, always having to obey. But us, us humans, we're the same! I mean, we have to obey to the Dark Lord, or… or he'll kill…" she trailed off.

"The people you love, I know. I know how you feel. Something very similar has happened to me before, although I stayed with my friends," I finished her sentence for her. Everybody looked at me in surprise, but they agreed.

"They don't realize we've been raised to obey, too. They say we can run away whenever we want, but we can't, because _he_ will kill our families. Without hesitation. Oh look, we've arrived." Draco informed us.

We entered the classroom and my friends sat in their usual seats, so I sat next to them.

_~ Transfiguration, Free Period ~_

My Slytherin friends had met Luna, and seemed to enjoy her presence very much. I liked that. It proved they were great people.

"Wow, you know so much Luna! Where did you learn all of this?" Daphne asked.

"Daddy taught me," she answered, "he writes a magazine about these creatures, it's called 'The Quibbler'. I'll get you a subscription, if you want," Luna offered.

"I'd love that, Luna. Thank you!" Daphne hugged Luna.

"Damn," I groaned. The Gryffindorks were coming towards us.

"Loony, what are you doing with those slimy snakes? Looks like they corrupted you. Good thing, I was getting tired of your constant, naïve, innocent blabbering," Ron jeered. Tears appeared in Luna's eyes. I turned to give Ron my Death glare, maximum force. When he saw my eyes, he cowered, pointed towards the door, made a weird whimpering noise and ran out.

I turned to comfort Luna, and saw my friends yelling at the Gryffindorks:

"You treat us like trash, you're no better than us!" Daphne yelled.

"Well we have a right to!" Harry yelled back, "Have you seen the way Snape treats us Gryffindors!" I decided to interrupt just then:

"He has his reasons: your father and godfather ruined his childhood, his reputation, and his life! You would do well not to insult Severus Snape. He and I go way back. You have no right to behave like this towards us!" I yelled at him, "Oh, and tell the Weasel that if he talks to Luna like that again, I'll do way worse than kill him," I threatened. Harry paled, nodded and walked away.

**Harry's POV**

I was sitting in the Common Room, staring at the fire and thinking about what Nico said, when Ron interrupted me:

"It's the second day of school and we've already got tons of homework! An essay in Transfiguration, an essay in Potions, 5 chapters to read for DADA, now what's next?! Anyone else want to dump a load of homework on us?" he yelled.

"Shut up, Ron! If you're already complaining today, I have no idea what it's going to be like in a couple of months!" Hermione yelled back. I sighed. I was tired of their constant bickering; I didn't think it was possible to argue 24/7! They were unbearable.

"Hermione," I said, "What do you think Nico meant, about him and Snape?"

"Don't worry about it," Ron cut Hermione off, "He was probably just saying that."

"Well, Harry," Hermione said, totally ignoring Ron, "Maybe he was telling the truth, but anyway, whatever he means, it doesn't concern us, he can't do anything against us at the moment, especially with Dumbledore here. Then again, he has authority over Dumbledore, so I don't know, really…" Hermione trailed off, deep in thought.

I shook my head and turned back to the fire.

**Nico's POV**

As I walked through the corridors, I kept seeing this poster for a ball:

_Hogwarts' 1__st__ annual Winter Ball_

_1__st__ of December_

_18:30 – 0:00_

_Only for 3__rd__ years and over, your presence is mandatory_

_You will need a date_

A ball? In three damn months? What the hell! Oh yeah, it was because girls need three damn months to choose their dresses and shoes and makeup and find dates and – wait, dates? I needed a date? I had to go? Argh, this crap was giving me a headache!

I entered the Slytherin Common Room in a terrible mood, and the people I saw made my mood even worse. No, not Gryffindorks, they're way too stupid to figure out the password, even if their lives depended on it. It was Percy, his girlfriend Annabeth, my cousin Thalia, and Luna's boyfriend, my best friend: Connor. Luna would be really happy, but with my cousins at Hogwarts, it wouldn't last more than a week or so. Damn, damn, damn!

"Percy, Thalia, Annabeth, Connor," I greeted them, "What are you doing here?"

Just then, Luna walked into the room. We'd given her the password, we trusted her not to give it to anyone.

"I came here to see my sister," Annabeth said while hugging Luna.

"I came here to see my girlfriend," Connor declared, and kissed Luna. I turned away and looked at Percy with my eyebrows raised.

"I came here to be with Annabeth, and do you seriously think I'd pass up a chance to see this castle? The alternative is staying with Mr. D," Percy said. He had a point.

"So no one came here to see me?" I asked. I was just curious, you see.

"I did, little cousin, don't forget me. Do you really think I'd come here _just_ to be with Annabeth? No, Percy and Connor annoy me way too much," Thalia said while quickly hugging me. I grinned.

"What's up, Thals?" Luna asked.

"I'm fine, thanks Luna," Thalia smiled. They got along fine, although there'd been a slight incident a few years ago with Phoebe and the Hunters: Phoebe had tried to convince Luna to join the Hunters, without Thalia or Annabeth's , Connor, Annabeth and me had gotten really angry, but there were no hard feelings, and Thalia and Luna were great friends.

"Now," I said, "This is a very happy family reunion, and all, but if you wouldn't mind leaving –"

"No way, I'm not leaving," Percy cut me off, "This place is awesome!" he exclaimed then ran out of the room. I facepalmed. He's such an idiot. Connor shrugged, and then headed out with Luna.

"What does she see in him?" Thalia muttered.

"Thalia," Annabeth sighed, "Don't be like that. We have more important things to discuss."

"Like the _real_ reason you came here?" I interrupted. Annabeth sighed again and turned to face me.

"Look, Nico, Chiron told us to come here so that we could discover about the wizards' lifestyle, their classes, their magic and all that. That's the reason we're here, and that's also the reason we can't leave," she said, then spun around and walked out of the door.

Thalia looked at me, then at the door, then at me, then at the door again. I rolled my eyes, and walked out. Thalia followed me. I swear I heard Annabeth mutter:

"Crap, I better get going, before those four reduce the castle into a pile of rubble and robes…"

**Harry's POV**

"Who's that guy with Loony?" Ron asked. I looked up from my meal to see Loony Lovegood walk into the Hall with a guy. He had curly dark brown hair, clear blue eyes, raised eyebrows and an upturned nose, which gave him a mischievous look. He held Luna's hand lovingly and delicately, but I could tell he knew she was a tough girl, and he'd let her fight her own fights.

"I don't know," Ginny answered, "But they're dating. I can tell."

"How do you know?" asked my oh-so-intelligent best friend Ron (please note the sarcasm in this statement). Hermione rolled her eyes.

"It's obvious Ron: the way he looks at her, the way he holds her hand, even the way he talks to her is romantic. Either they're dating, or they're really really really close friends who have chosen to ignore their feelings for each other," Ginny said. She looked quite annoyed by Ron's obliviousness. No surprise there.

Hermione began to talk, but was cut off by the rather dramatic entrance of a girl about our age, with short and spiky inky black hair, pale-ish skin dotted with a few freckles and intense electric blue eyes. She was accompanied by a tall, muscular boy with jet black hair and sea-green eyes. Walking behind them in a less conspicuous way, came the great, the amazing, Nico di Angelo! I couldn't help but sneer, remembering the way he had behaved towards us after the free period. He had no right to threaten us like that!

Anyway, a few seconds after di Angelo walked in, I saw someone who made me forget how to breathe: it was a girl, but not just any old girl. She was beautiful, with her long blonde curls, her flawless tanned skin and her tall, slim frame. Her stormy grey eyes were cold and calculating, showing a great intelligence behind the gorgeous exterior. Although she was slim, her body was also toned and muscular, but not in a gross way. Rather in a tough woman, don't-mess-with-me-you'll-regret-it way.

I could see a little drool coming out of Ron's mouth, and I didn't disagree. The three B's – Beauty, Brains and Brawn – all mixed together in one girl… It was a sight to see. Unfortunately for us, and for the entire male population of Hogwarts, the girl walked up to the green eyed boy and kissed him on the cheek: she was taken.

This would be an extremely interesting year.

**Nico's POV**

"Where should we sit?" Annabeth asked. I silently pointed towards the table where Luna and Connor were sitting. The other students were looking at my best friends weirdly. Annabeth shrugged and all four of us walked over to the table.

I looked around to make sure that nobody could hear us, and turned to Thalia.

"So, how are you going to do this? You can't exactly just show up like this and wander the castle when you aren't even students here!" I whisper-yelled at her.

She just rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry, Death Breath. We've planned everything. We're going to pretend like we're some kind of elite students from your old school coming to check up on you. We're kind of… evaluating the school. Seeing how Hogwarts is treating you. As for where we're staying, it's a small room behind a Greek style statue of a Scottish noblewoman. Her name is Blair O'Neill; she has long caramel hair and green eyes. You'll find her on the 5th floor, turn the corner next to the old witch on a pedestal; she's at the end of the corridor. The password is rainbow-pony… we let Tyson choose it since he was really sad about not coming with us," Thalia whispered cautiously.

"She doesn't move around, does she?" I asked. If you live in a magic castle for a week, you get used to some of the… inconveniences. Thalia looked at me weirdly, but said:

"No, she's just a bust, she couldn't walk around, even if statues were alive." I rolled my eyes.

"Thalia, we're in a castle full of wizards. Stairs move, portraits move, hell, even the tapestries move. I see no reason why a statue shouldn't move," I said in a bored voice. It's kind of obvious, you know.

Connor must be really disappointed about not being able to stay with Luna… Oh well. He'll live. He's super elite, after all…

**That evening**

**Nico's POV**

There's something else you should know about the Slytherins: every night, we sit together in the common and talk, like a real family. We talked about everything, lessons, our problems with our families and the Gryffindors, friendships and relationships… It was great fun. This time, we'd decided to talk about the Gryffindors' bullying, and it was getting a little late: proof of the Gryffindors' cruelty.

"Just before Transfiguration, some 5th year Gryffindors walked up to me and ripped a hole in my bag! I had to pick up all my things, so I was late for Transfiguration, and when I tried to explain to McGonagall, she just yelled at me and told me Slytherins are always looking for someone else to blame," the little first year boy said, then burst into tears. Daphne and a girl called Mathilda Brocklehurst, a girl in 5th year, hugged the boy. I smiled.

Daphne was an amazing person, and she was really pretty, with her long black hair and warm, chocolate brown eyes and her really cute smile that appeared when she was helping somebody else and – woah woah woah! What the Hades was I thinking! I didn't think of girls as pretty, or amazing, or cute! It was a general rule for me: don't let superficial feelings take over! Although with Daphne it was not at all superficial 'cause she was such a nice, compassionate person and – no!

_'Nico, don't think like that,'_ I chided myself, _'she's just a girl, and you can't feel like that about her!'_

I stopped my mental argument when Theodore Nott smiled and said,

"That's why we stick together, kid. We're a family, although we're not related by blood." He was right. We were a family. The little boy sniffled. Draco sighed.

"Do you know who they were? Or at least what they looked like?" he asked. The little boy shook his head.

"No, I didn't. I don't really know any 5th years from any other houses, and I was trying not to cry, so I couldn't see them," he said. Marcus Flint sympathetically patted the boy on the back.

"What the hell is going on here?" Snape burst into the room. He was wearing a grey shirt, black sweatpants, a night cap and pink bunny slippers, but he still looked quite intimidating. Suddenly, everyone burst out laughing, even Snape. Yeah, he has a pretty good sense of humor when you get to know him. Severus Snape is one cool teacher.

"Seriously, though, go to bed now, it's almost midnight. You must be tired," Snape said and walked out of the room.

"I'm going to miss him when I graduate," Theo remarked, leaning back into an armchair.

"We all will," I said, "But that's why we have to enjoy the time we have with him now and not ponder the future. That way we'll all have good, untarnished memories of our time here." Everybody nodded in agreement and drifted off to bed.

"That is, if the school lasts," Draco mumbled. I frowned at him.

"Is this about the task he set you?" I asked.

"Yeah, but don't worry, it'll be fine," he answered. "I mean, what could go wrong?"

I almost smacked him when I heard that. Didn't he know that those were the last words of 99% of the magical, non-human population of Europe and America? Idiot.

**Wow, this one's really long. Like, 3 073 words long. I'm so proud of myself! Please please please review! Toodles! ~ Smarties**


	7. Desire and Death Eaters

**Hello! I'm back! I know I haven't updated in ages, but I had a really terrible case of writer's block, and now I'm back in school :(. So, before you kill me, I'd like to thank:**

**(Warning: spoilers!) Ace1412: Thank you so much! So, I think about Hermione, what you're suggesting is pretty good. Her finding out is going to involve lots of books ;). About the Room of Requirement thing, I'll think about that. I'll probably include it in the story a little later. There is going to be a fight next chapter, though, and the demi-gods can display their kick-ass talents, lol. I will try to include the mer-people respecting Percy, but there really won't be much interaction with them :/. Anyway, thanks for the ideas!**

** : Thank you! I hope you like this chapter.**

**Also, thanks to everyone who favorited and is following my story!**

**Song I'm listening to: **_**'When it Rains'**_** by Paramore. **

**I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Ace1412 for the awesome advice!**

**Harry's POV**

I pushed my way through a crowd of girls shopping for a ball in 3 months, earning myself quite a few insults and slaps along the way. Finally, I saw her: Ginny, standing next to the Three Broomsticks with Neville and Luna. Her flame red hair tumbled down her shoulders and her warm brown eyes sparkled as she laughed, the freckles on her nose becoming more prominent and her peach-colored lips became darker with the cold. She was beautiful. I started running towards, thinking, _'It's now or never'_.

Suddenly, I was looking up at her, and her lips were curved into an adorable 'O' shape. I glanced around confusedly, until I noticed I was sitting on the frozen ground and flushed with embarrassment. I clumsily got up, only to discover Nico di Angelo had pushed me! He was watching me with an expression of mixed amusement and distaste on his face, while his blonde friend was shaking her head disapprovingly at him.

She turned to me and smiled weakly.

"I'm sorry about that," she apologized, "Nico is feeling rather restless today and it's affecting his behavior. Please just ignore him, he's acting childishly." She grabbed Nico's arm and pulled him away, whisper-yelling furiously at him. I couldn't hear a word they were saying, so I just ignored them and walked towards Ginny again.

"Hey Harry!" I heard someone call from over on my left. I turned to see that Hermione and Ron were joining Ginny, while Neville and Luna had left.

"I have some news about Nico and his friends. I was sitting in the library yesterday, and I saw the blonde girl, Annabeth I think, reading this really odd book. It was thick, big and leather-bound, and it was written in some strange foreign language. I shook it off, thinking it was unimportant. But later, when I was researching Ron's angel theory –"

"Yes, they _are _angels!" Ron yelled triumphantly. "I knew it!" Hermione rolled her eyes.

"_Anyway_, I was reading a book about muggle gods and deities and their servants, and I found a paragraph written in the same strange language the girl was reading in. Underneath, it was described as an illegal language, that no wizard knows how to read, speak or understand, but that could give incredible power if properly learned."

Ginny gasped softly and my eyes almost fell out of their sockets. Illegal language? Great power? No, it was impossible, or Nico and his friends were criminals…

Ginny face hardened. "I think we should have another little 'conversation' with Mr. di Angelo this evening,' she declared. Ron immediately paled.

"But – but where? If this turns out like it did in the Room of Requirement, I'd rather not," he complained.

"In the library, this afternoon! They meet every Saturday night and Wednesday afternoon there, to study and talk. Although I think the Saturday night one is mostly for checking up on everybody. Anyway, they've been following us around a lot. I think they're here to help Nico learn, but also to learn a few things themselves. They're spying on us all, figuring us out. And Annabeth, she's more than just friends with Luna. They're sisters, or at least half-sisters: they have the same eyes, and nose. Their hair is curly too."

"Wow," I breathed, that's incredible!" Hermione blushed.

"I could never have figured it out on my own, you know. They were all talking last Saturday in the library, and I overheard Annabeth calling Luna 'Sis'. Also, I discovered Luna's boyfriend is Connor, the boy with green eyes is Percy and the girl with black hair is Thalia. Apparently Percy, Thalia and Nico are cousins, and Annabeth is dating Percy," she explained.

"Where is Connor?" Ron asked. "I haven't seen him in a while, how odd."

"He's been snooping around the castle, taking notes on different magic objects and areas. He's already written 5 rolls of parchment, and he's been going up from the 1st floor since about 9 o'clock this morning. He's on the 3rd floor right now," Hermione explained.

Just then, we heard an explosion. We shared a look, and watched, slightly confused, as other wizards fled to hide in different shops. And then an alarm went off in my mind. Death Eaters. They were here in Hogsmeade!

"Hide!," I yelled. "It's Death Eaters!" My friends looked deathly scared, and we quickly ran to hide in the Three Broomsticks. The streets were empty, except for two figures outside our window. I squinted harder at them. And gasped. It was Annabeth and Nico! Luna, Connor, Percy and Thalia all appeared, clutching onto Luna's robes as she had apparated them.

The Death Eaters appeared around the corner, but the group of friends didn't look afraid. They looked ready to fight.

**I'm very sorry, I know this chapter is extremely short, but I'm very busy at the moment. The next chapter will be longer, I promise. Thanks for reading, please review! Toodles! ~ Smarties**


	8. A Wand and a Knife

**I'm back (finally)! Yes, I'm alive! What a surprise! Anyway, I already told y'all I won't be updating very often, so enjoy this chapter!**

** To everybody that read the A/N, please ignore it, it was taken down for a reason. I'm going to thank everybody who reviewed again, though.**

** Thanks to:**

**Ic3Ang3l: Lol, thanks for reviewing!**

**TheHuntress101: O.O can you tell the future or something?**

**Annabeth Chase child of wisdom: Yes, Nico gets to choose his house 'cause the sorting hat can't sort him. / Thank you! I love reviews! :D :3**

**Silex Wordweaver: THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOULOL**

**Guest: Thanks.**

**KatieWordweaver: Thank you, I like that part too. "HE'S AN ANGEL I TELL YOU"**

**All Roads Lead: ...It's important for the plot...**

**mailaine: Thank you, but it's not totally my idea. This is a rewrite.**

** Also, thanks to everyone who has favorited and is following my story.**

** Song I'm listening to: ****_'River Flows In You'_**** by Yiruma (Eclipse Soundtrack).**

**Luna's POV **

"Oh come on!" Nico yelled as the Death Eaters pointed their wands at us. "Can't we have a moment's peace?" he complained. The Death Eater at the front simply fired a spell at him in response. The beam of light hit him in the shoulder, but didn't affect him: demigods have a kind of defense system against spells. After all, they are only beams of light, and we are much more powerful than that.

Nico smirked and pulled off a skull ring on his finger, making his black sword appear. Thalia grabbed her bow out of thin air and ran towards the nearest building, climbing onto the roof for better aim. Annabeth unsheathed her knife from the sheath hidden under her shirt, and slipped on her Yankees cap. She disappeared as Percy uncapped Riptide and held it in front of him. Connor also slipped a celestial bronze knife from under his shirt.

I lifted my wand, not wanting to reveal the long knife hidden under my robes - yet. Percy and Connor charged the Death Eaters, two against ten, while Nico stabbed the ground with his sword and made a crevice. Skeletons climbed out of it and charged the remaining five Death Eaters. One of the undead warriors tossed Connor a sword, and my boyfriend ditched his knife.

I felt a light tickle in my lower back and turned around, only to discover that more Death Eaters had arrived and that one of them had fired at me! I gripped my wand tight and pointed it at him.

"Petrificus Totalus!" The Death Eater froze on the spot, but the one behind him took his place immediately and pointed his wand at mine.

"Expelliarmus!' He yelled and my wand flew out of my hand. Unfortunately, my wand wasn't immune to the pull of the spell, and I wasn't strong enough to hold on to it. He caught it and snapped it in half. I frowned and pulled out my knife while jumping towards the Death Eaters. I reflexively ducked under another beam of light and stabbed a Death Eater in the stomach. He fell to the ground, clutching the blood red patch on his black robes. I spun around and killed another Death Eater, pushing him away so that I could climb onto the roof of a nearby building. I briefly nodded at Thalia as she shot a black clad figure.

Nico's skeletons were taking out a Death Eater every other second, but I didn't want to miss out on the fun so I threw my knife at the enemy. It sliced through the air and made a thudding sound as it embedded itself in the victim's chest. He was dead before he hit the ground. I jumped down, running through the blur of warriors and flying weapons to retrieve my knife.

I felt a rush of air behind me and stabbed the Death Eater without even taking the time to look towards him. Percy's sword sliced through one, and another fell to the ground, presumably killed by Annabeth. And suddenly, there were no Death Eaters left.

We all looked at each other and smiled simultaneously. Percy spoke up:

"Well, that was fun. What do we do next?" Annabeth rolled her eyes. To tell you the truth, I was tempted to, but I didn't 'cause that's just not me.

"Luna, we'd better get out of here before the wizard... authority... people arrive. Can you apparate us all back to Hogwarts?" Annabeth asked me.

"No, I can't because I haven't got my wand. A Death Eater broke it. Oh, and just so you know, it's aurors." I said. "Let's have Nico shadow travel us to Hogwarts before the aurors arrive."

Nico shrugged. "'Kay, just hold on to me. I've gotten way better at this, so no worries." Annabeth looked doubtful, but grabbed Nico's sleeve anyway. We all held on to him, and slowly melted into the darkness...

**I know, I know: short chapter. But this chapter was divided into two parts (the last chapter and this one), so I promise the next one will be full length. At least y'all got your fight scene. Thanks for reading, please review. Toodles! ~ Smarties**


	9. Threats and Fools

**Hello... I'm sorry okay, I know I haven't updated in like two months but please don't hate me please please please! *cries tears of shame***

**Thanks to:**

**HolleyS: Thank you :3 Read and find out...**

**KatieWordweaver: Thanks for reviewing, I explained everything in the PM.**

**theHuntress101: You're welcome :)**

**Hexal: I feel so cruel, making my followers wait so long :/**

**trivia101 (Guest): Thanks for the review :D**

**kim (Guest): Thanks, I try :)**

**Little Chibi (Guest): Thank you, and yes, they are racist OMG! But seriously, it gets annoying when everyone is in Gryffindor, or at least everyone who's 'good' is in Gryffindor. It's obviously because the main characters in Harry Potter are in Gryffindor, but I'm a Slytherin and proud of it. We Slytherins are just misunderstood :( But this storyline is not my idea. This is a rewrite, but the original has been deleted :( I do have a saved copy of it on my laptop though, so if anyone wants to read the original version just PM me. I'll have to ask the original author if she doesn't mind, though.**

**Guest, Reading nerd & Poison and Fire: I'm sowwy :(**

**Lieutenant Sarcasm: :D Love your username, by the way.**

**MSPJO22: Hmmm... I wonder ;)**

**Lost Daughter of Poseidon: Thank you! I'm sorry about the slow updates, but I'm a really busy person and I've been doing a lot of challenges and competitions lately, so I haven't really had time to update much.**

**And OMG, I've only just noticed I completely forgot the disclaimer in the last couple chapters, so here it is: **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or PJO, please don't sue me or I will be sad :(**

**Song I'm listening to: ****_'Still Into You' _****by Paramore. **

**Harry's POV**

"Okay, what just happened?"

The streets of Hogsmeade were suddenly being filled with aurors, eager to investigate. A few Death Eaters who had escaped the carnage were being interrogated and arrested by the ministry.

"Well, Nico di Angelo and his friends just killed over 30 Death Eaters, alone and without getting harmed or tired. Isn't it kind of obvious?" Hermione's tone was sarcastic, but she was pale and her eyes were wide.

"I'm going back to the library," she announced before turning around and leaving, her black robes billowing out behind her.

"Well, you'd better get back to the castle. You can't stand around here all day. And if you're wondering what I'm doing here, Nico wanted someone to tell you that Percy, Thalia, Annabeth and I will be leaving tomorrow morning. We're going back to our... school to report everything that happened. I volunteered to tell you because I wanted to meet the famous Harry Potter, but, to tell you the truth, you're nowhere near as impressive as I thought you'd be. Anyway, you should be getting back to Hogwarts now," Connor Stoll turned back, walking away from us. Ron, Ginny and I were still in a state of shock, our mouths hanging open.

"Oh, and by the way," Connor said, not even bothering to stop walking and look at us, "Stay out of our business. You'll only get hurt."

And with that mysterious warning, the American boy disappeared in the crowd.

We began making our way towards the carriages that were about to leave for the school, and arrived just as the first carriage left. We quickly climbed into the last carriage in the line, and found Neville sitting there, looking rather dejected.

"Where's Hermione?" he asked, looking up for a moment.

"Library," Ron answered, keeping his head down.

We sat in uncomfortable silence until Ginny opened her mouth in an attempt to change the mood.

"What do we do now?"

"We have to tell Dumbledore. He'll know what to do," I said, trying to stay strong for my friends. But somehow I knew that wasn't really working...

When we arrived at the castle, everyone was talking about one thing: the attack. We ignored them, and after about 15 minutes we arrived. The gargoyle guarding the office sat right in front of us.

"Sugar quills," Ginny announced confidently. The statue slid away silently and revealed the staircase. When I reached the top, I knocked on the door and my friends and I entered.

And, in the middle of the room, there was a woman, talking to our headmaster. The angel woman, Persephone.

It was a sign, an opportunity. We could finally get the answers we needed.

"What are you? What is Nico? What are you doing here?" I yelled, pulling my wand out of my pocket and pointing it at the woman. I almost felt guilty doing so, but I knew it was the only way I would ever get information.

"You are ignorant, Harry Potter. You do not know what is coming for you. You have been sheltered by your dear old headmaster in this lovely little castle of his, but you do not yet understand. Your time will come, but even as the inevitable happens and death walks calmly towards you, grinning gruesomely, you will not understand. You will fall. That is why I am here. To guarantee the survival of your weak breed of humans. So put down your wand, boy. It will provide no protection against me, anyway."

"Who do you think you are? You have no reason to call Harry ignorant like that!"

Ginny was yelling so loud Harry wanted to cover his ears, and her face had turned bright red: the famous Weasley temper.

"And what are you doing to our headmaster? You can't influence him; he's more powerful than you'll ever be!"

Persephone simply threw her head back and laughed out loud. Her giggles were heavenly, but I somehow found the strength to lift my wand a little higher and prepare to immobilize her. I was sure she was lying when she said she was here to help, and that I didn't understand. I knew perfectly well what was happening, I knew I was special, I knew I would fight Voldemort, and I knew I would be the one with the most power, in the end. Voldemort wouldn't kill me, he couldn't. Nico and Persephone could do nothing to stop me, because even as I opened my mouth to yell out the incantation, I knew I couldn't be stopped.

"Arrogant fool!" Persephone spat out with a sneer, and then... she was gone, just like that.

**Okay, I know this is really short, but you guys have to choose: short chapters and frequent updates, or long chapters and slow updates? It's a life or death decision, so choose carefully... nah, just kidding. I'm sorry for not updating in ages (again), and I promise I'll try harder. But I won't be able to update much during the holidays 'cause I'm visiting London, sowwy :( -Smarties.**


End file.
